Ángel Especial
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: Una noche fría, rodeado por el brillo total de la luna; un aire inexplicable, el aura del placer esta presente. Sin embargo, ella nunca esperó de la situación que está metida. Por lo tanto, no hay vuelta atrás. Lemon AU. English version comming soon :3


**Disclaimer: _Star Fox no me pertenece, asi que todo los grandes derechos le debemos a la majestousa mente de Shigeru Miyamoto que, al hacer que nuestras plegarias llegaron a sus oidos para sacar un nuevo juego en Wii U. _**

**_Asi que engorda tu cochinito (alcancia) para tener los dias contados. Sin embargo, esta historia es por originalidad del autor, ya que lo hacemos por fines de lucro, asi que no intenten robar esta historia ni menos cambiar el nombre._**

**Advertencia:**** _Contiene escenas de sexo explicitas los cuales esta considerando un raping lemon (violacion), catalogado en Rating MA (lo cual no esta, pero aun asi es extremadamente -o no- MA), lo cuales el autor no se hace responsable si sufren cualquier ataque elipico por traumatismo._**

**Una ultima cosa mas, si no te agrada la pareja, date la vuelta y ve la puerta que esta a tu derecha y tan tan. Asi que todas las criticas son bienvenidas.**

* * *

**Ángel Especial**  
**Por Dianager Rambaldi**

—_No puedo esperar para volver a verte. Te espero donde la luna siempre brilla._

He recibido este mensaje hace varios días y pienso de lo que estoy haciendo está **completamente mal**; una total equivocación y todo se vendrá abajo. Al menos eso es de lo que pensaba y nunca tomaba las consecuencias que podría llegar si lo vería de nuevo. "_Donde la luna siempre brilla_", el lugar donde la luna brilla con totalidad y no casi los ángeles van ese lugar, es el Laberinto Celestial, el lugar donde te pierdes al ver el brillo total de la luna llena y te extiendes por completo al contemplarla.

_Uno nunca se espera de la situación en la que estoy metida. No obstante, porque simplemente yo me lo busqué..._

—Por favor... detente...

_En realidad, nunca me esperé esto... Siendo tocada por esas manos... siendo mi cuerpo manipulado por esas endemoniadas manos..._

Cuando llegue a ese lugar, no me quiso decir ninguna palabra, y lo único que recibí fue un beso; no es que me guste pero quisiera saber por qué lo hizo. Me sorprendió bastante y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Entré en pánico y lo aparte de mí, quería huir, pero me detuvo con usar su hechizo paralizador en mí. Realmente esto es lo que jamás esperaba. Intente gritar, pero me tapo la boca, silenciándome por completo... no dijo nada, así que no tuve que oponerme. No soy demasiado fuerte para enfrentar a un demonio de alto rango como él. No podía...

—No hagas ruido... por más que intentes gritar, nadie te escuchará.

Así paso todo el rato, apoyada en un árbol, sintiendo la fría madera en mi espalda mientras temblada por culpa de las caricias que este demonio me recibía... sus manos acariciaban mi piel, viajando una que otra parte de mí que él quiere desear pero no obstante, se adentraron en mi vestido y solté un gemido por ello.

Quiero apartarlo, pero era imposible... Pero esta sensación me está matando...

Paro un momento, viéndome con ese azul profundo lleno de maldad, la mirada que realiza su perverso acto de 'devorar'; suspiraba sin parar, esperaba cuál sería su movimiento antes de que hiciera algo más de lo que no pueda saber. Así que tomo mis manos, alzándolas para apegar la madera fría del árbol, para luego enfocar su poder haciendo una cadena. Me aterre de lo que hiciera a continuación porque de seguro me desmayaría. Después tomo la parte alta de mi vestido, bajándola hacia mi cintura, dejando a su vista mi pecho desnudo enfrente. Esta vez comencé a moverme bruscamente, pero no podía por culpa de la cadena que está atada en mis manos sobre el árbol. Quería cubrirme de él, pero era demasiado tarde. Me tomo de los hombros, intentando calmarme.

—Si piensas que voy a devorarte, estas equivocada. Te lo dije antes, nadie vendrá en tu auxilio. Así que quédate quieta y déjate llevar.

Me empecé a calmarme al ver como él se dirige hacia mi cuello, para dar una pequeña marca de su propio territorio, proclamar algo que sea suyo, totalmente suyo; mordiendo un poco suave ya que la punta de su pico me hacia daño, pero no leve en el momento después que siento una de sus manos acariciando a mis pechos haciendo que mis gemidos sean más altos que antes y exclamando casi su nombre entre ellos.

—Fa... Fa...

—Shh... -me tapo con su dedo en mis labios. —No intentes pronunciar mi nombre si quieres que todos escuchen de lo que estamos haciendo.

Había olvidado que antes de venir, invocó una barrera silenciosa entre nosotros; era lógico que nadie escuchara de todo lo que él me está haciendo. Un simple hechizo que solo los demonios de rango alto pueden hacer para ocultar sus auras, y me sorprende que hasta ahora, nadie se ha percatado de su presencia, ni los ángeles de alto rango tampoco pudiera saber que hay demonios en nuestro alrededor.

No por algo que sea la única que está viendo este mismo demonio cada luna llena, algo que ningún ángel está permitido en tener contacto un ser tan oscuro y lleno de hambruna en la sangre por la violencia que son los demonios en realidad. Ni nosotros ni ellos les gustarían convivir entre ellos mismos sin que ellos dejaran ese lado tan persuasivo por lo que los ángeles viven temidos: ser uno de ellos, dejarse llevar por su avaricia y ambiciones que los convertirán algo más que un demonio de sangre fría.

Segundos después, dejo mi cuello para acercarse a mis pechos, aun su mano tenía en la izquierda y tomo el derecho con su pico, de nuevo soltando jadeos y casi sentía que poco la sangre salía de mis manos debido por mis garras, casi rasguñándolas. Lentamente succionando mi pezón con su pico (aun cuidándose que su punta no me dañase de nuevo), acercándose a mi cuerpo, apegándose como nunca lo había hecho. Cada momento que pasa me volvía loca, pero intente mantener a la cordura y no perderme entre su juego. Dejó su puesto para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo, lo cual es una total tortura apasionar en la que jamás he sentido. Succionar, lamer, acariciar y suspirar a cada parte de mi, soltar la respiración que nos ahogaba a ambos. Pero no para mí; y ahora me vuelve a mirar de nuevo con esos ojos azules, quedándome hipnotizada por esa calidez pero mismo tiempo temiblemente dudoso y extraño. Acercándose hacia mi rostro, probando mis labios con su lengua, cerré mis ojos, hago que mi boca se abre poco a poco para dejar probar el fruto prohibido que ansiosa probar. Probablemente quería seguir con este juego y claro que, igual me estaba dejando llevar o solo es más que solo reaccione por instinto, pero deje de pensar al sentir nuevamente sus manos dentro de mi intimidad sobre mi pantaleta. Esto tampoco lo presentí, tanto quería... quería tenerme suya...

Y he vuelto a gritar en agonía pero mezclado en el placer, por extrañas razones; retiro mi prenda, sintiendo como mete y saca sus dedos en una velocidad en el cual no describiría de todo lo que estoy pasando.

Mi mente volvía a vagarse...

Aun me pregunto cómo él pudo en fijarse en alguien tan miserable como yo. Él, un demonio faisán azul, de un rango tan alto como cualquier demonio y yo... solo de tener un patético nivel en el cual no puedo enfrentar a un demonio, sin importar de lo débil que fuera. Una inútil gata rosa patética... no dejaba de pensar de como pude terminar en las cadenas de un placer prohibido que él me está dando, sin dejar que es la primera vez que siento un extraño calor en mi interior y eso me hacía enloquecer aún más teniendo su cuerpo pegado al mío... lo más que me aterra... por mucho que piense de como terminaría... cada vez se siente como si había cruzado en un límite más peligroso que sentir la traición de uno mismo.

Liberó mis manos ya que me están empezando a dolerme por sostenerlas por mucho tiempo. Seguía temblando y aun me faltaba el aire, sentándome en las hierbas húmedas mientras veo esa mirada que todavía me mantiene paralizada; me tomo de la cadera levantándome, alejándome unos metros del árbol y casi dejarme caer en rodillas sobre la hierba. Escuche un _click_ y me volteé que él está desprendiendo su cinturón, me di la vuelta para no ver que se está retirando sus pantalones y su sexo salido de ello. Arrodillándose y con una mano sobre mi abdomen, levantando un poco de mi vestido. Volví a aterrarme sobre aquel pensamiento que hervía mi cara sobre su largo, frío y duro miembro que se escondía dentro de su prenda haciendo contacto con mi sexo.

Cerrándome los ojos para lo peor... y poco a poco, **el calor del infierno** apodero mi cuerpo.

—Por favor... todos menos esto... no quiero esto... —reclamé, pero eso le dio menos importancia y de cambio solo suspiro lenguaje obsceno en mi oído que no quería escuchar.

La punta de su miembro rozando mi vulva, después de un sola embestida, entrando hacia mi interior la mitad, sintiendo como si algo delgado se rompiese y sabia eso lo que significaba, entrándose por completo hasta sentir la sangre saliendo. Solté un gemido muy alto que me rompía mis tímpanos mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Tomo mi muñeca de nueva cuenta apegando mi cuerpo (aunque mis alas estorban sobre su cara) suspirando mi oído otra vez.

—Solo déjate llevar... —dijo en una voz en el cual eriza mi piel. —No pienses, siente.

Moviendo lentamente hacia adentro, después hacia fuera... sintiendo esa dureza apretando en mis muros inferiores y la humedad que lo mojaba por completo. Lo escucho gemir pero no tan fuerte, fuesen gruñidos tal vez, pero igual siente esa calidez aunque este siendo usada, abusada y sobretodo, legalmente violada e hipnotizada por su atracción y peligrosa mirada. Es mi culpa por llegar tan bajo como esto y a la vez, de seguro terminaría devorada después de esto. Su velocidad se prende un poco más rápido, manteniendo el mismo ritmo de lentitud. Agarre la hierba hasta casi arrancar las raíces debidas por el placer que sentía aunque esté disfrazada por el dolor que él me está provocando, jadiando mucho más y sentía que me ponía estrecha por cada embestida que me da. Intente varias veces que parase, suplicase o hacer otra cosa siempre lo niega; ni siquiera me ha dicho la razón por la que hace, es inútil. No hay nada que le pueda razonar con este sujeto ni más que intente dialogar con él.

Tomó mi pierna para cambiar de posición sin sacar su sexo del mío, haciendo que nuestras miradas se crucen una vez más. Me desvié, no quería que me viera con este rostro lleno de lágrimas con gesto de dolor. La hierba húmeda toca mi espalda mientras de nueva cuenta siento su mano sobre mi mejilla, volteándome hacia su mirada, sabiendo la única cosa que solo pensé es en cerrar los ojos. La timidez me haya invadido, escuchando soltar una pequeña carcajada. Empezó a mordisquear el cuello levemente, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran rápidas, como si le está empezando a odiar hacerlo todo lento.

_Ya casi no tenía tiempo..._

Embestidas salvajes, duras y profundas, llegando casi a la profundidad de mi ser, enloqueciéndome cada vez que siento, apretando mis manos para ni intentar hace algo en su contra. No podía evitar de lo bien que se sienta, aunque lo vea de una forma muy equivocada, haciendo que mi cuerpo entrase a una temperatura muy caliente en el cual no se puede librar. Seguía aun devorándome el cuello hasta que se dirige mis pechos, lamiendo mis pezones y masajeándolos, lo cual que me hacía gemir más. Mi cuerpo ya no puede soportar esto y más por este malestar que domina mi estómago, viendo como mi propio fluido comenzara a salir de repente. No quería venirme así, lo cual de un segundo, perdí el control de mi cuerpo, haciendo un movimiento brusco al saber que no tenía mis manos aprisionadas. Besándolo. Lo besé sin pensar, reacciono de una manera en el cual no se lo esperaba, así que lo respondió y me alzo para sentarme sobre sus piernas, rodeando mis brazos en su cuello. Ahora sintiendo mi sexo estrechándose aún más sobre su miembro.

Separamos por falta de aire, mirándonos fijamente y él habló.

—Je. Y pensar que los ángeles no se entregarían tan fácil a la lujuria de los demonios.

No respondí a su sarcasmo nada más dándole un ceño fruncido, acercándome nuevamente hacia su rostro, dando un beso en la punta de su pico para después volver a besarle e invitar a su lengua en un vals. No sé si era yo o solo lanzo una parte de su hechizo conduciéndome de esta forma. No tenía idea nada más solo que mi cuerpo actúa solo por su cuenta. Comencé a mover la cadera haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su pelvis y casi conectando mi clítoris entre ello. Saltando hacia arriba y bajándome despacio; al menos quería darle un poco de su propia medicina. Digo, no solo él sabe provocar a quien se le antoje, ¿no?

— ¡Joder...!

Lo oí gemir tan suciamente. Nunca me había atrevido a complacer a un demonio y para seguir con mi juego, dándole un mordisco en su cuello, así de la misma forma de cómo me trato con el mío. _Ahora quien es la presa, ¿verdad?_

Aunque no duré por mucho.

—Yo soy el centro principal de este escenario, chiquilla.

El lado_ malo_ ha desaparecido al sentir esa embestida. De nuevo dominándome desde que todo inicio, al igual que el miedo me ha apoderado de mi cuerpo por completo, solo para darme cuenta que en minutos después terminase corriendo dentro de mi justo segundos más tarde de soltar mi orgasmo hasta perder el conocimiento, soltando mi último respiro. Casi me tiro de espalda hasta que el me tomo, abrazándome con fuerza hacia su cuerpo (lo cual tiene su chaleco puesto), sentir que su semen salía de mi sexo. Se levantó, cargándome para sentarme en las raíces del mismo árbol, dejándome inconsciente...

_El tiempo ha terminado._

Abrí mis ojos al saber que había recobrado un poco mi fuerza, sentada sobre el árbol y lo veo aun estando parado, mirando las nubes negras cubriendo el brillo de la luna. Su tiempo casi se agota. Volteo para ver que había despertado, camino hacia mí, arrodillándose al tomar mi mejilla gentilmente con su mano; saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, comenzando a limpiar mi interior aun cubierta por mis fluidos, sangre y su semen, aunque pensaba que era lo que pasara después. Agarro mi pantaleta que se encontraba justo en mis pies, poniéndola de nuevo con cuidado. Solo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos, después de haberlo puesto, volví a abrirlos solo para encontrarme de nuevo ese arrogante azul frío y oscura mirada penetrante de su rostro. Paró para darme la espalda, sabiendo que se preparaba para marcharse, y por instinto, tome su mano y por un poco de valor y el ligero rubor en mi cara, comencé a hablar...

—Dime... aunque hay ángeles que tienen un alto nivel de poder para devorarles... ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirme, sabiendo que no tengo nada que encuentres valor en mí?

Tenía que saberlo. Soy una inútil, no tengo ni menos valor en mi persona. Pero al menos sé que, podría valer la pena en tener las respuestas o no.

Él suspiro, para luego mirarme.

—Es verdad eso, hasta confieso que no encuentro nada de valor a esas pestes emplumadas. Ni siquiera son mi tipo de comida al cual devorar. En cambio tu... aunque seas débil, tienes algo especial en el cual que... podría decirse, que me había llamado la atención, creo.

_¿Llamado su atención?_ Baje mi mirada, pensando a cual cosa especial que tengo se refería... pero igual no quedaba tiempo para dar las respuesta, pronto la luz de la luna empezara de cualquier momento.

—Algo **especia**l que ningún **ángel** posee. ¿No lo crees así? —sonrió.

_Bueno, eso podría ser..._

De nuevo me dio la espalda, preparando su salida. Pronto las nubes empezaran a esparcirse antes que el brillo de la luna comenzara. Me levante para dirigirme hacia él, diciendo mis últimas palabras.

— ¿Podre volver a verte de nuevo?

Se detuvo, girando su cabeza para verme de nuevo y darme una sincera sonrisa, curvando con su pico.

—Si eso es lo que deseas. —despliega sus alas negras para preparar su vuelo. —Solo recuérdame _cuando observes la luna siempre brillar su totalidad_. Hasta entonces, mi querida Kyasarin.

Se fue... lo observo volar por el cielo oscuro. Aun todavía conservo ese** calor** **infernal** y casi que me había de la barrera silenciosa, para ya al fin poder decir su nombre antes de sentir la fría briza sobre mi piel, mis alas desplegarse para absorber la luz de la luna y dispersar su aura de lujuria sobre el pequeño lugar a cual es llamado 'escondite'.

—Hasta entonces la próxima luna llena... Falchius...

* * *

**Meh... a month after a month and half... gladly I could finish it last night XD. Perdon, ahora no es momento de gringearme ahora XDD.**

**Okey... antes de iniciar solo denme un respiro... me duele las manos...**

**Bien, ahora ya es hora! **

**Hola aqui gente de Fanfiction, DR aqui reportandose y con una nueva entrega! Como veran, este es mi 1er lemon subido aqui y el 3er lemon que he escrito (tengo otros dos, pero aun falta seguir editandolos y claro que, por falta de tiempo no he tenido ni chance para corregirlos.. perdon *llora*). Como sea, ya que, por ahora el 1er lemon de Star Fox de una de mis parejas en las cuales les tengo demasiado cariño. Yup, me refiero a la siempre amada y odiada por todas y seh, incluso (tal vez) la 1era pareja en el juego del 64! -Mejor no digo nombres, porque, ya saben, es demasiado obvio, no? *risas***

**Lo cual que me he dedicado, hasta ahora con ellos es la frustraccion que siento a cada dia de no encontrar un buen fic de ellos -lo unico fue** _I never thought to see you again _de **Mistress Katt fue el unico fic completo y aparte de otros one-shot de ellos dos- y aparte, de tener el odio hacia Crystal de ser el 'centro de atencion' de todo este sitio, me hace golpear la pantalla de la compu y... mejor me relajo...**

**La razon por la cual he querido hacer que esta revolucion naciera -nuevamente- fue a gracias a mi actual y linda hermanita que, me impulso a hacer este fic debido por nuestras platicas en nuestros Facebooks y mas por la pasion FalKatt que sentimos cada una -hasta que su arte es tan afasfdadfadsadfaf que me dan tantas ganas de hacer una cadena de One-shots y monologos extras! Perdon, de nuevo con la emocion fangril del dia *lol XD***

**En fin, pero les digo, si no les gustan, ahi esta la puerta. *apuntando* pero en fin, solo espero traducurla esto en ingles -aunque las explicaciones seran distintas-, asi que disfruten de este pequeño intento de lemon sotisficado pero placentero al mismo tiempo :3**

**Ah cierto! Si me preguntan de los nombres que les di en el ultimo acto, fue gracias a mi imaginacion, ya que, debido por el fanart 'Valentine Day' de Ryubik -artista en el sitio pixiv XD-, Kyasarin es la romanizacion japones de Catherine -Nya,me gusto! - y Falchuis, pos... igual seria un nombre para el lado demonio de Falco, no? *risas*, aparte que, iba a hacer una historia cuando vi esa imagen en febrero 14 y queria hacer una historia antes del marzo 14, pero igual por no tener tiempo -y flojera-, pero a ver que pasara... una verdadera historia de un amor prohibido entre _el angel y el demonio_ (wow, que titulo original ._.U) aunque igual hay cosas que se necesitan explicar, solo el tiempo dira si decido hacer la historia o no -lo cual no tendra relacion con el lemon, claro XD-**

**DR out  
Status: en sueños... profundos... u_u**


End file.
